This invention relates to health care devices and more particularly to such devices made from rubber or rubber composition or other materials having similar composition or characteristics, for use as birth control during sexual intercourse.
The device is intended to provide an effective means of preventing transmission of disease during sexual intercourse.
The device is also intended to provide an exceptionally reliable means of contraception.
To make the use of the health care device more acceptable, means are provided in the invention to replace any loss of, or enhance, sensitivity occasioned by it's use.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a device which comprises a sheath having an annular ring of solid but relatively pliable construction attached to the outward open end thereof, such sheath being formed to be inserted within a vaginal or anal body orifice prior to sexual intercourse.
The sheath may have as an integral part of it's construction at the closed end a formed shape intended to locate and maintain the sheath in the body orifice during use. However this member may be provided as a separate part to be inserted at the closed end of the sheath before use.
The locating member or formed shape may be of differing configurations but preferably is frusto-conical, conical, tapered, helical or formed of differing diameter rings and is inserted base first.
The annular ring is preferably of larger diameter than the sheath to reduce genital contact between participating couples, in use thereby to prevent transmission of disease.
In a further embodiment at least one inflatable portion is provided and is intended to be inside the body orifice, in use.
The inflatable portion(s) may be constructed in the wall of the sheath with a ducted connection to an inflator intended to be manually operated.
Alternatively the inflatable portion(s) may be attached or removeably attached to the annular ring and provided with a ducted connection to a manually operated inflator.
In a further embodiment a hollow member may be attached or removeably attached to the annular ring with ducted connection to the inflatable portion(s) to be operated by bodily contact, in use.
The inflatable portion can be of varying forms but is preferably in at least two sections so that in use it will not prevent ejaculation.